


My Battle Boyfriend and Me

by CollieWolf



Category: Fangbone!, Fangbone! (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, M/M, theres not a lot for this fandom so I decided why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollieWolf/pseuds/CollieWolf
Summary: Bill Goodwin, the protector of Earth, misses his old friend Fangbone, who had to leave after they defeated both Drool and his evil toe. After seven years, Fangbone returns to Earth after Drool returns, looking for the toe. Soon Bill realizes he likes Fangbone more than a friend





	My Battle Boyfriend and Me

"You never know, Bill. Fangbone was one of the weirdest kids ever, he could always come back."

Bill sighed. He knew Patty was just trying to help but, ever since Fangbone left, Bill had felt like he was worse off. Patty and him had both grown, Patty had never lost her baby fat, but she was as beautiful as ever. Bill wasn't attracted to her but, even he could tell how pretty she really was. She had gotten rid of the pink, it just wasn't her style anymore. She was wearing ripped dark blue jeans, sneakers, and a camouflage tee shirt with a heart on it.

"I know, but still. It's been seven years! I don't even think he  _can_ come back." Bill replied. He had grown so much taller, he was about 6'3'' at this point and still growing. His red hair had become spikier, his freckles had never gone away, to his disappointment. His style had changed, too. He was wearing a short-sleeved button up that was half-tucked into a tall pair of dusty, faded pair of jeans, he was wearing a pair of socks that had corgis on them and sneakers.

"I just... I need some air, if I can even get any more." Bill said, patting Patty on the back before waving goodbye and walking in the direction of the only place he would never be able to breath in.

Cavebania had changed, it was more dusty than before, and it wasn't filled with all the Skullbanian items. Sighing, Bill sat down, staring at the only thing Fangbone had left behind. The pelt of seeing. Holding up his hands, Bill stretched before calling out "Bongopickle!"

After Fangbone had left, well a couple years after he had gone, Bill´s magic had returned, he had started reading the wizard book again, without skipping ahead this time, and was slowly getting better.

The pelt flickered to life, showing Bill the inside of the wizards hut, but no one was there, and there was sounds of battle on the outside of the tent. He was about to deactivate his magic until he heard Twinklestick speaking.

"I know it´s been a while, but the toe is in great danger here, you need to return to Earth, find Bill, keep it  _safe_."

"Uhm... Twinklestick?" Bill asked, trying to look just to the side of the pelt to no avail.

"Ah! Bill!" The wizard appeared before the screen, gathering ingredients.

"I have some good and bad news, the bad news is that Drool has returned, the good news is that I'm sending Fangbone back to Earth!"

Bill's mouth dropped open.

"SHALAZOOM" The old man cried, the red vortex appearing both in that world and his, he saw someone run past and jump through the portal.

In seconds, Fangbone stood before him. He had also grown taller, not as tall as Bill, but tall, Fangbone looked over at the pelt and nodded his head, the wizard nodded back and closed the portal.

"I'll send some things to decorate your cave later, right now, I need to get back into that fight." Twinklesticks eyes twinkled, he winked then turned around, waved his hand, and shut the pelt off.

A soft ringing was all Bill could hear as he looked at the Skullvanian. He wasn't wearing a shirt so Bill could see all his exposed chest hair, and his muscles. He was wearing a long battle skirt, parts of his legs were exposed, showing his ripped legs. He was also wearing a long fur cape, and a helmet that looked almost exactly like his old one.

"BILL!" He yelled.

"FANGBONE!" Bill replied, standing up and rushing over for a hug.

"You have no  _idea_ how much I missed you dude!" Bill said backing up.

"I have missed you as well, Bill!" Fangbone smiled, teeth as crooked as ever, just a little cleaner.

"How have you been? Have you seen your parents? Did your leader actually fight you?" Bill rambled out, hurridley.

"Wait..." Bill sniffed.

"Dude, you stink." He said after a moment.

"Well, we have no baths in Skullvania." Fangbone replied.

"We do here, lets go to my place, we can get you cleaned up."

"Of course! Does the mother of Bill still make the mighty waffles?" He asked as they began walking out of the cave.

"Uh, duh."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It took a while to get all the stink off of the Barbarian, but he was finally able to go downstairs and not smell like a skunks behind.

"Fangbone?" Bill's mom asked.

"Yes, mother of Bill! It is I, Fangbone of the mighty Lizard Clan!" He replied before being smothered by his mother. She had made a feast of waffles for the grand return.

"If you're going to school this year, you might want to update your clothes." Mrs. Goodwin had said, making Fangbone tilt his head in confusion.

"Yeah, you might want to wear pants." Bill added.

Fangbones shoulders rose and a look of fear spread across his face.

"We'll get you something loose, nothing like jeans, don't worry." Bill said, patting his back.

"Ugh, if it does not ale me in the protection of the toe, then I will prevail against the tortuous challenge of pants!" Fangbone yelled, pulling his sword from his back and raised it to the sky, the sound of lightning crackled in the distance. Bill and his mom snorted, laughing at how serious the barbarian seemed to be.

Bill's mom agreed to drive the boys to the mall, all in all, it took about 30 minutes to get Fangbone into a pair of sweat pants, once they where on though, he calmed down, breathing heavily to calm his jitters.

"This is not so bad, why didn't you tell me, Bill?"

"I tried, you never listened." Bill replied, smirking.

"Well, let us finish with the shopping of the clothes!" He said, dragging Bill out of the dressing room.

It didn't take long before they had gotten multiple sets of clothes, a pair of sneakers, and socks for the buff barbarian. He still had his sword strapped to his back, which Bill made a mental note to turn it into a ruler before they headed to school the next day. He was still wearing his helmet, Bill decided that it looked like something an emo would wear, but he didn't know much, he hoped people would just think he was a fashionable guy. Bill's mom had cooed at the finely dressed lad, pinching his cheeks and telling him how fancy he looked. Fangbone smiled at the attention, Bill could tell he was waiting for her to stop, he laughed.

Bill let Fangbone sleep in his bed that night, opting to sleep on the couch. Fangbone wasn't too keen about the idea, saying that he would just sleep on the ground but Bill insisted, he was back and he deserved a good nights rest. Bill had taken up toe watch, strapping the small pouch over his shoulder. Soon enough, Bill fell into a light sleep, waiting for the toe to start shaking.

He woke up in the morning to the sound of his distant alarm, he quickly checked the bag, sighing in relief as he saw it was there. He ran up the stairs, quickly turning off his alarm and shaking Fangbone awake.

"Dude, it's time to get ready for school."

Fangbone groaned and swatted at Bill's hand, turning over towards the curtains. Bill tugged them open quickly causing Fangobne to hiss.

"Dude, come on!" Bill jumped onto his bed, kicking Fangbone in the side.

"Okay then..." Bill muttered as Fangbone fell deeper into sleep.

"FANGBONE THE TOE IS GONE!" Bill yelled. Fangbone shot up like a bullet, looking over at Bill with wide eyes. Bill took off the pouch and handed it to Fangbone, who checked inside it and looked up at Bill with an offended look and his face.

"Bill, the toe of Drool is still here, why did you tell me that it was not?" He said, offended look turning into one of confusion.

"To get you up, you sleep like a rock man!" Bill said, hopping off his bed and reaching into one of the bags, pulling out a red and black flannel and handing it to his friend.

"Now get dressed, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up." He said, rummaging through his drawer, pulling out a tall, green button up with short sleeves. There was no pattern on it. He grabbed the faded jeans he had worn the day before, sniffing them to make sure they didn't smell too bad.

"I'm going to go change, you should try to put them on without my help today." Bill said, smirking before leaving the room.

Before they knew it, they where on the bus, on their way to high school. The adventures that lay ahead caused Bill to shiver in excitement, he nudged Fangbone in the side and he started smiling even more.

"This is going to be great!"

Little did he know that this adventure would lead him to true love, danger, and a lot of drool. It would be worth it. He knew it would. 


End file.
